


I will meet you in every corner

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Kim sunggyu hated Nam woohyunNam woohyun hated Kim sunggyuit's a typical story starting from home to office, from warm hugs to cold stares and finallyending with deep kisses





	I will meet you in every corner

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic on aff, so i thought of posting it here again.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)

"what are we doing this again?"

Woohyun looked up from the pile of file on his desk to his right where his boss was sitting. His eyes flickered to his front for a split of second to see the another man having matching pile as his, but the other male has his all concentration on the file he was working. Woohyun put his focus back on his boss and looked at the male who actually had nothing to do as his desk was clean.

"We are practicing team work." Dongwoo his boss smiled.

"And how does signing 100 copies is helping?" Woohyun snort.

The other male still hasn’t looked up, maybe he wasn’t interested in the talk and just want to finish the work and go home. It was okay Woohyun didn’t blame him for that but it still pisses him off that how much calm the other man was in such situation, it made him feel like a child throwing tantrum.

"It does Woohyunie." Dongwoo smiled again.

God how much Woohyun hated that smile because it always melt his heart and made him think that Dongwoo is a ball of sunshine and not his boss, and Woohyun had to protect him in all cost.

"See you both are not killing each other right now and that's some achievement." Woohyun rolled his eyes, he saw the other male shook his head but still not looking up, he really was determined to leave early.

He knew that he and Sunggyu (the guy in front of him who was now currently obsessed with the files) doesn’t get along well with each other but they would never be childish enough to be on throat of each other. But after thinking of five minutes Woohyun thought that maybe they did tried to kill each other and its a surprise that they didn't form anything today even though they are in same room. So he went back to work.

After ten minutes, he heard the door open and saw a lady came in. It was Ailee, Dongwoo’s wife. Woohyun looked at her walking passed them to her husband. She waved at them and went on. Woohyun would pay to look at those curves. They were perfect. He looked at Sunggyu for a second and the male was also looking at the boss’s wife. Even a gay man couldn't help himself from ogling. Ailee held Dongwoo’s hand, who was still on his chair and asked. 

"Should we go babe?" Woohyun raised his brow.

"what you are leaving me with him alone with all these files." He almost scream. even Sunggyu was now looking at him.

"Oh come on it's just an hour of work. you can leave after this." Dongwoo laughed and took his wife’s hand motioning her to move towards the door.

Woohyun had officially lost him mind but Dongwoo doesn’t care and left.

"But ..... hey .... yah Jang Dongwoo." Woohyun almost scream as he remembered that his car was in the repair shop for yearly checking and he was suppose to leave with his boss. Before he could run after his boss, Dongwoo himself showed up, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Ah Hyunnie! I almost forgot about your car." He scratched his head looking on the ground.

"Glad you remember." Woohyun snort.

"But......I have a date..... and...."

"WHAT???? YOU ARE GOING TO DITCH ME???" Woohyun almost scream. Sunggyu just shook his head still reading his files.

"But you can go with gyu hyung...." Dongwoo whined. Both males head shot up glaring the poor Boss.

"Are you out of your mind?" It was the first time Sunggyu said something. He looked really angry.

"I would rather die than to let him drive him to my house." Woohyun said.

"Like I love this.... Dongwoo I can’t do this you should just take him , drop him off on a cliff I don't care but I don't want him in my car." with that Sunggyu was back to his work and leaving both other male speech less. before Woohyun could protest Dongwoo interrupted

"what about his work?"

"I can do all of his share as well if you take him." sunggyu said, still not looking up.

Both Dongwoo and Woohyun were shocked but Woohyun got over his, before Dongwoo and took his things before exiting the room,

"Don’t expect me to repay you." he said and was gone.

Dongwoo was still in the room as he said quietly.

"Are you sure gyu? wouldn't that be a burden?"

"Don’t worry about me I still have my assistant to help me with this." For the first time Sunggyu smiled.

it warmed Dongwoo’s heart and he thought why don't he smile that often. maybe it was only Dongwoo who had seen the smile on his face.

"Okay I will be going then. be safe and take care." Dongwoo trailed off slowly, not hearing a soft ‘I will’ ; before he left.

.............

Kim Sunggyu the manager of finance department and Nam Woohyun the manager of IT department always had a really bad relationship. They never fought, never raise voices or call other names because that’s what immature people do. But there always had been a cold war between them.

During meetings they never approve of other opinion. Sunggyu always made sure that he cut off some of IT department budget and then there always been a chaos every month. Where Woohyun would just go straight to boss demanding more fund for his department and then Dongwoo would call Sunggyu, who would politely reject and tell them they are tight on budget and he can't give more then he had given. Then the next day the staff of finance department would suffer with the consequences. since Woohyun staff usually would check all the emails before being finalized so they would not let their e-mails pass before it wait for two days.

And then it would be Sunggyu who had to stand in front of Dongwoo’s office to complain but then Woohyun would tell him that they can’t do that since they have other important work to take care of. and the cycle would go on and on every single month.

............

Sungyeol worked for Sunggyu in finance department. He was one of the closest person in the entire department. Sunggyu was a reserve person, so he would never meddle with other business. but he was really sharp with his work so he scold his employees a lot. which turn out that everyone was afraid of him. but they don’t want to change since finance department always paid a lot. 

It took an entire year for Sungyeol to get close to Sunggyu. But he still didn’t know anything about his boss. it just that older was now comfortable with him and would bear his silliness and stupidity(but that's only at some point Sungyeol still remember the day he still his coffee on his boss and actually got his pay cut in half. He swear that he will never gonna do that shit again.) It was now 9:30.pm when he heard Dongwoo calling Woohyun and Sunggyu both in his office.

There were other departments too but Dongwoo was surprisingly really close with both of them. And would mostly give them extra work after the working hour. The thing which surprise him the most that both males wouldn’t even complain about the work load. so today was one of the same days where Dongwoo called both his boss(Sunggyu) and his rival(Woohyun)(this is Sungyeol’s point of view).

Since it was Sungyeol’s work to finish up everything and wrap up all the work so he didn't give much thought to that and continued his work. A few minutes later he saw Ailee going inside the room. now that was something rare. but Sungyeol kept his work. he saw his boyfriend coming to him. 

"still doing work??" Myungsoo said as he sit beside him and put his head on his shoulder.

Myungsoo worked at Woohyun's department. 

"I was just finishing up. you're done?" 

"yeah." Myungsoo’s voice was sleepy and Sungyeol knew that younger might just dose off on his shoulder.

Not that he mind. Some moments later the door was opened Ailee walked off going into waiting room then he heard some voices before Dongwoo walked out but then a few minutes later he went back again. The voices were still coming. soon there was Woohyun marching out of the room, a satisfied smirk on his face. Now that was something Sungyeol can’t miss out. 

"what’s this chaos about?" it was Seohyun. she was in IT.

"Who knows, but I can bet it was your boss who started it today." Sungyeol was still typing with a sleepy Myungsoo on his shoulder.

Seohyun snort . Handing her files to Jisoo who was Sungyeol’s colleague.

"How can they fight at this hour. look at me I don’t even have strength to go home." Seohyun was ready to leave with her bag hanging on her shoulder, but she had to wait for her sister Yuri who was in bath room and still have some work to left.

"I heard that they are child hood friends." Jisoo said as she gather all the files.

"you gotta be kidding me.. Are you serious." Seohyun looked shocked even Sungyeol took a break from his work and was now looking at Jisoo for more details.

................

Turns out that Woohyun, Sunggyu and Dongwoo knew each other since the day were born. The Kim, Nam and Jang families were known as one of the most richest people out there. They all used to live almost together. There houses (huge mansions) were located near each other’s (well it actually took a ten minute walk to enter the residence since the entrance garden was so huge).

The Kim and Nam parents were a bit strict with their children. They would always compare and made them compete with each other. Even though it was a friendly match but it left a huge impact on the children, and it resulted in form of Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun rivalry. Even though Dongwoo was their friend but he would never take part in competitions, and always tried to tie them together.

“And you know I also heard that they are really tamed right now.” Jisoo whispered

“what do you mean by tamed.” Seohyun asked curiously (who would ever let go of such a high quality gossip).

“well they used to beat each other up.” Said Dongwoo All four people jumped in surprise They all look up and find a widely grinning Dongwoo. No matter how friendly Dongwoo was everyone had a huge respect for him and talking to him so casually wouldn’t even cross in their dreams.

“Ah yeah ....we were just......” Jisoo didn’t know what to say.

“yeah yeah I know I know. I am just giving you a first hand information. Those were times when Sunggyu would break Woohyun’s hand and Woohyun would break his nose in return. It always had been a give and take between them.” The group looked at their boss with shocked faces.

Dongwoo laugh out loud and sungyeol prayed that his boss would tell them that it was a joke. But no

“well I gotta go, and let me tell you shouldn’t discuss such things in here, its a sensitive topic. We don’t want to see the live action of their past again. yeah especially me.” With that he left leaving, other speechless. 

..........

It’s been two days since Woohyun was going with Dongwoo. His car was still in the in repair shop, somehow the mechanic had found some other problems in the car and even though Woohyun knew that they were just to gain money he didn’t care. Spending time with Dongwoo was the best. It was a shame that he ruin his date on first day. But Dongwoo is angle and still let Woohyun to go with him for another two days. But today something was up when Woohyun found Dongwoo in his room.

“what’s up?” Woohyun said he shut of his laptop and looked at his boss.

“Ummm.... Woohyun ah!..... I .....”

“you can't give me lift today.” Woohyun finished his sentence and smiled.

“I am sorry.” Dongwoo actually looked guilty even though it wasn’t his fault.

“it’s okay I will ask someone else.” Woohyun said. 

“oh no I am actually asking Jongie if he can give you lift.” Sungjong was Dongwoo's distant cousin and have met the trio friends before, a lot of times actually and knew them very well. Woohyun nod in approval.

Sungjong was a good guy and he can let him drive him home. Woohyun was brought up with such a preserve environment that he can’t communicate with people very well. That’s why he let Dongwoo drive him and no one else. If he wasn’t uncomfortable he could have asked Myungsoo his secretary to drive him home. He was a good guy too.

........

Dongwoo asked Sungjong but apparently the younger male was on leave and didn’t came to office. So he had no other choice to go to Sunggyu. Dongwoo prayed that the other was in good mood. He didn’t want to be murdered especially in his own office. Sungyeol was there too when Dongwoo entered the office. Sunggyu did not expected him, so he gave him a questioning look.

“Ummm......” Dongwoo didn’t know how to ask. He looked at both males who had stopped working and were looking at him.

“Is it private? Should I take leave?” Sungyeol asked at the awkwardness of the room.

“No .... no no you stay here... it’s better.” Dongwoo said. Then he looked at Sunggyu who had all his attention to his boss.

“CanYouTakeWoohyunToHisHome.” Dongwoo said in such a hurry that it took them a while to rephrase what he said.

Sungyeol eyes widened as he heard the sentence, he looked a this own boss who was looking at Dongwoo with a wild expression. Oh god.

“Are you fucking idiot. Have you lost your mind or something? There is no way I would take him with me.” 

“you know I was taking him for almost three days and now Ailee is kind of left out and you know it is our last night before she will go on a business trip for a month.” Dongwoo said.

He did had a good reason. Who the hell don’t want to spend his last moment with such a hot wife before she was leaving for a month. Sungyeol can accept the reason but he knew that Sunggyu can’t relate. That guy hadn’t date in his whole 30 years of life. He didn’t even know what love or lust is.

“I don’t care about that. If you can’t, then ask someone else.” Sunggyu said curtly and sat down back to his work. As expected of some one so oblivious.

“you know that Woohyun can’t get along with the people. If he could, he could have just gone with his secretary.”

“well I fucking don’t care about whom he can go with or not. And don’t make me someone who should have known him. He is just a piece of shit....”

**_SLAP_ **

Sungyeol was shocked, as his image of bubbly Dongwoo just vanished from his mind as he saw a furious Dongwoo standing in front of Sunggyu. He couldn’t imagine that he would SLAP him, especially this hard, be sure it actually had left a bruise in his cheek which was impossible, maybe it was the ring in his finger. To Sungyeol’s surprise Sunggyu didn’t say anything and just stand there looking into the space. 

“it’s just one day Sunggyu. And we don’t fucking need you. It’s just one day so be kind and do the work. And one more thing.” Dongwoo leaned closer, hand curling into Sunggyu’s collar, pulling him towards himself. “don’t dare to say that your past doesn't matter. Because for me it’s my treasure.” Another minute and Dongwoo was gone leaving a shocked Sungyeol and a sullen Sunggyu. Sunggyu didn’t say anything and just went for his work and sungyeol knew that he shouldn’t say anything and went back to his. So they really had a past.

......... 

Dongwoo came into Woohyun’s room, who was already packing his back.

“I am sorry Woohyun Sungjong wasn't free and I have no one to give you lift so I just ask Sunggyu. I hope everything goes well.” And then he didn’t stay he just left not stopping even for an answer.

If it has been any other time Woohyun would have gone to him, asking him if he had gone crazy. But Dongwoo had used all of their real names, no nicknames. Something must have happened. Dongwoo was angry and that’s the worst thing which only had happened once and it was worst. Woohyun didn’t think anything and accepted his fate to be with the devil. Once he reached the parking lot he saw Sungyeol and Myungsoo talking and walking toward their own car. Woohyun sighed and then walk towards them. They looked so busy with each other that woohyun felt like he is committing crime by coming in between them, but he had to.

“Ummm myungsoo had you seen Sunggyu?” Myungsoo eyes widened, but sungyeol took in charge as he pointed towards the D section of the parking lot. 

Woohyun smiled and nod his head as a thanks and walked towards his destination.

“what the heck was that?” Myungsoo asked his boyfriend.

“well Dongwoo had asked Sunggyu to take Woohyun home.” Myungsoo looked worried. He really liked Woohyun.

He was a nice person and looking at the relationship of those two people. He knew there was nothing but trouble.

“Is it going to be alright?”

“I don’t know. But if Dongwoo told them then I think they will be alright.”

“Are you sure?” Myungsoo was nervous.

“yeah let’s hope that I am right.”

............

Woohyun walked around the parking lot and found Sunggyu BMW in the 5th lane. But woohyun didn’t know how to go there. Should he just go and sit inside the car or wait for Sunggyu to pick him. Both scenarios were embarrassing and humiliating. He didn’t wanted to be in such situation. he cursed the mechanic who still hadn’t given his car back, and now because of him, he was suffering from such an encounter.

He slowly walked towards the car, he didn’t have the choice, if he had knew that he would end up with his rival he would have finished quickly and went home with the public transport. but his field require loads of work and leaving at midnight is a usual thing. He was in his own thoughts, slowly walking toward the car where he heard loud honk and he knew that he had to get in.

.........

Sunggyu didn’t looked at his side when he heard the door opened. During the whole process of woohyun entering and then settling down, he didn’t looked at the younger. The bruise that Dongwoo gave him was still there and he had live enough with Dongwoo to knew not to mess with him. Once woohyun settled down Sunggyu sigh and said.

“where is you house?”

“leave me at my parent's. And please don’t say anything because I am now sleeping”

“you do realize that it’s 12 midnight and you are asking me to give you a two hour ride.”

Woohyun just hummed, not in a mood to give any answer. Sunggyu looked at the side profile of younger male. Woohyun looked peaceful while his eyes closed and Sunggyu felt jealous that the younger was more happier than him. Probably had a girlfriend.

“Are you sure you want to go there? You can tell me you house address not that I would be visiting again.”

“my parents are out for business. I am just going to meet my niece.” Woohyun informed him, eyes still closed.

“Niece??.”

“Boohyun hyung's daughter. Now didn’t I told you to shut up.” And with that woohyun went back to take his nap.

Sunggyu drove his car on the road. Thinking of how much time had already passed . he used to know everything about him but now he knew none. Not that they had good relation ship in past with him. But he was forced to know about him as he had spent his whole day with him. Since the day he left his house he was free from the chains, and he forgot all moments he had spent with woohyun, which were not that pleasant. 

But the present was different, he met woohyun after eight years. The encounter was not very special. Both of them ignored other. Sunggyu had to ignore the fact that woohyun actually grew up a lot masculine , still shorter than him but had those muscles. He ran away from his home too. And now they both were working in the Dongwoo’s company who happily accepted them. But after woohyun came Sunggyu thought his place in front of Dongwoo was now being shared. He hated sharing. In months of working, they went back to their past, hating each other for no reason, trying to get Dongwoo’s attention because Dongwoo was the only one left for them.

it's might be funny for other's. but he really ha din one to share his life accept Dongwoo. he left his home and cut all ties. he always thought that woohyun was like him for past her years but now that woohyun still relations with his family. he felt empty. somehow betrayed. It made him think that he is only one who was alone. all alone in such a scary world. Sunggyu was lost in mind while driving the car thinking about him , woohyun and Dongwoo when he reached the mansion. He looked a the building, he could see his house far away too. 

its been ten years already since he visited the place. Sunggyu looked to his side and saw a sleeping woohyun. He didn’t want to wake the sleeping man up since he looked so peaceful but he had to. So he slowly stroked woohyun arm. Woohyun stirred and faced him, his eyes were still closed as he let out a whine. If there would have been another person he would have squealed with the cuteness presented in front of him. But he was Sunggyu so he endure it and a shook the male again.

“wake up.” Woohyun opened his eyes because of sudden shake but as soon as he opens them, both males thought it was mistake of their lives.

As their faces were too close and now the eyes were opened they were looking deep into each other. It took a few seconds for Sunggyu to turn away, embarrassed.

“we have already reached your home. Now get out of my car.” Those harsh words somehow didn’t seem so harsh to woohyun.

woohyun sleepily stepped out of the car and as soon as he shut the door Sunggyu drove the car away. Leaving woohyun to look at the back until it disappeared. 

.... ....

Sunggyu, woohyun and Dongwoo, were born in rich families having a very big spread out business. The Jang, Kim and Nam were best friends and they spent their whole childhood together. their children were close friends to each other. We know this side of story. But what happened inside was a secret. Secret hidden in those thick walls that no one knows. Mr. Kim was one hell of a ignorant person. The fact that he had a huge game producing company and it is wide spread, was enough for him. He didn’t care of what his children did. He did care about his wife since she was his partner and had to do business with her. Both of them spent their day and night doing business and stuff that they actually forgot that they had two kids at home.

Sunggyu and his older sister brought up by maids. They never see their parents, not even on dinner or breakfast. Even their birthdays went like a normal day with a usual routine. The only time Sunggyu actually see his father was his result day. Where his father and his other two friend and their family would gather and they would discuss the result. If Sunggyu had less number then Nan's child he would be scolded. he hated it, the fact he was being compared to a younger child was so embarrassing.

On the other side there was Mr. Nam who has so much interest in his children but only to a point of their academic performance. He took Woohyun in when the kid showed the sign of being an extremely friendly personality. Mr. Nam didn’t want his child to be friend with people of low class, neither he wanted him to drop his grades because a bunch of low lives known as friends. At young age woohyun was full of energy and use to run and play all the time. But his father was one of the cold hearted people in the world. 

He beat woohyun up if he drop his grades just from A+ to A- , woohyun did had hard time with his father because his elder brother was a very obedient child, he was saved from his father’s wrath. Even his mother would never stop his father from beating him, the only option for him to live was to go to Jang's house because they were his savior. Unlike from the past two people Mr. Jang was a very peaceful and kind person.

He never took grades or money as his priorities. He always look for happiness, which he was given in shape his children. He not only look after his own children and also took in Sunggyu and woohyun who always ran away from their house. He tried to tell his friends that how much they were affecting their children lives but they would never listen. Sunggyu would come to Jang's for whole day, since his parents won’t be home all day and his sister would be with her friends all the time.

While Woohyun would be there after he was scolded or beaten by his father to take refugee. Once he was gone his father would never care about him. But if he came late at night he would be beaten up by his father again. The life at Jang's house was peaceful if you eliminate the part where woohyun and Sunggyu fight. Sunggyu would mostly occupied himself in the library while Dongwoo and woohyun would play around. And the next time it would be Sunggyu and Dongwoo playing while woohyun would play video games alone or either with Mr. Jang .

They spent their life like that till Sunggyu was 20 and had to leave for university. Unusually rich people want their children to study their business and become their heir. But Kim’s were not like that at all. They didn’t care about Sunggyu, they didn’t even care when he told them that he won’t comeback after finishing his degree. They just never care. For them if Sunggyu won’t take the business for them his sister would, and it was enough for them. all they need was an heir, not a son. Sunggyu sometimes hated his life. He always felt like he was unwanted. No one actually have a spot for him in their life.

It was only Dongwoo who actually loved the older male and always be with him. But Sunggyu didn't want Dongwoo to spent all the time with him since the later had a family too. Sometimes Sunggyu thought that he might die alone. And there will be no one at his funeral at all. There might be Dongwoo and his wife but no other person. Woohyun might be laughing somewhere and his colleague wont come since they really hated him. On the other hand woohyun had to stay in home for two more years after Sunggyu since he was younger. But his time went a bit smooth since their was no one to fight with. But there was a bit of an empty space with woohyun brushed over thinking that he might be just used to the others presence and not much.

Unlike Sunggyu his parents really hated the idea of him leaving for university. So they would actually visit him almost every month to his dorm It annoys woohyun to no end that his father would always asked him about his studies and how he should spend his money and life to become better person and his heir. That situation made Woohyun made really frustrated. He hated the fact that even after so many years he was not independent. He felt suffocated. But after four years of struggle he ran away. Away from his father, the suffocating environment he had been living 24 years. It was really hard, since his father wouldn’t let him go. But once he did, he actually took him out of the will and took all of his rights as a residence of Nam villa. Now woohyun was on his own.

But for reason he loved it. The freedom he got was the best. It was a hard time but he did his best. Both Sunggyu and woohyun tried really hard to stay away from their parents. And then they ended up with Dongwoo . The day when they both met. They felt like their life was now completed. It was like they have found the missing piece. After all those years the blank spot in their life was now filled. But unfortunately the thought left their mind as soon as it came. And they went back to their original behavior which they did 8 years ago. 

They both were empty and lost souls, they weren't made to be understand love or affection. These emotions were very strange to them. So they would never understand that how their heart would beat faster when the other was in front of them , they never felt that with Dongwoo. They hated the situation so they tried really hard to ignore it and fighting and insulting the other person was always seemed like an easy option And now even though Sunggyu hated woohyun and left him alone in the dark at night.

He was worried as hell. The thoughts of woohyun can’t get inside the mansion or the fact that woohyun’s father would came and kicked him out haunt him for two days. He couldn’t even sleep or rest well. But on Sunday night Dongwoo came to his apartment. It was not awkward at all. Dongwoo just came inside and hugged him. Squeezing his life out of his body.

“fuck. Dongwoo I ..... can’t..... breath.... you idiot.”

“oh I am so sorry hyung. But I was so worried about you, you know my ring left a mark.... and .... oh god the mark is still here.... did you put your ointment.... will this go or will this leave a mark.” Dongwoo we rambling and Sunggyu felt warm inside.

Dongwoo was the only person who would actually be worried about his existence. And for some reason he wanted to keep Dongwoo with him all his life. So he just smiled and patted Dongwoo.

“it’s okay. You know it’s not that much of a deal.”

“what of it leave marks?”

“it’s won’t. But if it will I might change people view on me from mad boss to a gangster.” Dongwoo laughed out loud, rolling off the couch and hitting the floor.

To Sunggyu he looked like a child laughing at something funny. It reminds him of his childhood. Where he would tell a joke just for Dongwoo, because first his friend was precious second his laugh was a joy for him and third he hated that woohyun taking all Dongwoo's time. But he was still worried. But he can’t ask Dongwoo because that would be awkward so he tried to act cool. 

“I did your job on Friday night. Did he sent you a thanks because, I think I should have gotten that since I sacrificed so much “ Dongwoo looked at him as he laughed out loud, maybe he got that or maybe he didn’t but he continued laughing.

“he didn’t say thank you but he did called to tell me how cute his niece was and how much he wanted to spent the night and he couldn’t since his parent were suppose to come today"

“oh" Sunggyu tried to remain calm and went to take their coffee.

He was now relaxed. The next week went good, Sunggyu still got the mark, Dongwoo was worried but Sunggyu shook him off telling him it didn’t matter much. Then on Thursday Dongwoo announced a big party in his parents mansion because both his parents and wife were away and he can now party like it should have to be, with no boundaries and become wild.

Sunggyu tried to get away from the invitation , but it was Dongwoo, that guy knew him on his finger tips as he smiled and said that Sunggyu should not worry and he can give sunggyu ride to his house too. Sunggyu had no chance to refuse. The day of party came and Sunggyu we there in the house, after 8 years. The house contained all of his memories. The happy ones since it was Jang’s mansion. So he left the party and went on the tour of the mansion, recalling his memories as he strolled of, room to room, floor to floor. Until he was in front of the door of attic. The room which contained all of his secrets and his most precious memories. Sunggyu hold the knob and stayed still for a few seconds before entering it.

......

The party was on it’s high, it was 11pm and the whole lounge was turned into a club. No one would imagine that the party was conducted by a boss to it’s employee. Everyone was having the time of their life, with amount of food and booze the whole place was intoxicated. Woohyun was having fun too, he would flirt with some girls here and there and was already on his third glass of beer, thanks to his high tolerance he still wasn’t drunk at all. but now he was a bit bored or maybe just tired. He wanted for have some peace so he looked around and tried to find some familiar faces. He saw sungyeol and myungsoo together, dancing, and for the nth time he felt jealous.

He then tried to find Dongwoo but couldn’t, who know where his boss was. Then he tried to find him. The person he wanted to avoid the most, but maybe since he had so much alcohol in him he wanted to see him, maybe he WAS drunk. He tried to find the older man again but failed. Then he smiled, he knew where the older was.

 ** _The attic_**

...........

Woohyun entered the attic. it was the place that held so much memories, the memories no one but him and sunggyu shared. He slowly stepped on stairs one by one. Each step made him recall a memory. He remembered the day 12 year old Sunggyu found the old attic and asked Mrs. Jang if he could stay there for his peace and alone time, but woohyun didn’t like the idea so he started fighting. Which end up with a broken arm for woohyun and a broken nose for Sunggyu.

It wasn’t the first time they fight like that. They always fight like that. But that day was special. Because, when a 10 year old woohyun entered the attic with a plastered hand at night (cause his father refused to let him in his house) he saw Sunggyu, sitting their at the window. The whole place was dark but lit by the light of moon. The scene outside was stunning and for the first time in woohyun life he didn’t want to say anything. So he sit in front of Sunggyu against the wall, watching the scenery outside.

And they stayed their the whole night with out a single word being exchanged. and after that the meeting happened a lot. they would just stay their looking outside in peace. it was alike magic in there which binds them to some rules of no talking. And when today woohyun entered he saw the same scene. Sunggyu was there, the window was there, the illuminating moon was their, but the time changed. There was no 12 year old Sunggyu there, there were no broken bones their. But t

here were broken souls. Which were now exhausted, from fighting , fighting for their rights. Woohyun steps slowly and looked around. The place hadn’t changed. Everything was same yet it felt so strange. He sat at his spot, back against the wall, his side facing the window as he looked outside.

The place hadn’t changed a bit. It was the same as always. Woohyun folded his knees towards his stomach but now they were all grown up his toes were still touching Sunggyu's. He tried to stay away a few times but failed so he let it go, Sunggyu doesn’t seem to mind that either. They stayed their for such a long time, that woohyun lost the track of time. The loud noise of party was now distinct, almost vanished. Woohyun stayed still looking and admiring outside view when he felt Sunggyu’s feet against his, toes curling against his own.

For a second woohyun was shocked unable to register whatever was happening. They never had a skin contact, except the one they had was during fight when heir fits were hitting the others. But now was totally different. It was not the first time they sat there but they never initiated the skin contact. But the more surprising thing was when Sunggyu asked

“how is life treating you?” woohyun thought that the person in front of him was not Sunggyu but someone else but when he looked up he saw Sunggyu’s side profile staring outside. Sunggyu was clam, as if he wasn’t curling his toes against woohyun and hadn’t asked questions.

“like shit.” Before Woohyun could think his mind betrayed him.

“thought so.” Sunggyu smiled a little but it was so small that woohyun almost missed it.

“wasn’t there a rule of no talking in here?” woohyun asked, toes curling slowly against Sunggyu’s feeling the warmth of the others body.

“ it was years ago. Now is different.” Woohyun was still in shock that Sunggyu was taking to him as a normal person, and was actually giving him answers, that he could only hum in response and looked outside the window again.

The time was unknown but it didn’t effect them, they stayed their back against wall watching the view. When the silence was interrupted by woohyun question.

“so how is your life going?” woohyun felt like an idiot and wanted to jump form the window but he tried to stay calm and didn’t look at the man in front of him.

“it’s just going. I don’t know where but it’s going somewhere.”

“I thought you had your future so planned out.” Woohyun don't know why they were still talking.

“I had it planned out, and it is going according to my plan. But it still feels empty.” Sunggyu was never a speaker.

He always say calculated answers and such long answers should be enough for woohyun but it wasn’t.

“fill the space. Get married.” It was a joke but the way Sunggyu turn and looked at him with piercing eye woohyun had actually lost ten year of his life out of fright.

“sorry I was....”

“I tried.” Woohyun looked up to Sunggyu’s face the male was now looking outside again.

“but I can’t.” “

why not, aren’t you the perfect husband material guy, who always get the women fan over you and with that much money and those looks you can get laid down almost every day.” There it was, the real woohyun again.

The bitterness shown in the tone. He had always get jealous that Sunggyu always got the girl with out even trying while he had to try so hard to get the women fall for him. and it was not just about women it was about everything. But unlike his expectations Sunggyu didn’t talk back he just looked hurt when he stare back at him, eye looking straight into him, reading him like an open book, woohyun hated it so he looked away.

“I never get the women, and for your information I never get laid either.” Sunggyu was now back to normal bit his voice was now of low tone.

“what you are still a virgin?” woohyun was so shocked that he sit up straight looking at sunggyu. Sunggyu felt a bit embarrassed as he kicked woohyun away from him.

“fuck off" 

“wow, the great Kim sunggyu is actually a virgin.”

“don’t talk like you are better than me, you haven't even kissed some one except the bear you got in your 9th birthday.” Woohyun face went red as tomato.

The most annoying thing with sunggyu was that this person knew him since the say he was born and it’s suck even though they hate each other the information they both had about each other is on another level than all other people.

“fuck you" woohyun cursed as he sit back. A few moments of silence and there was sunggyu asking a question again.

“why do I always end up with you?”

“don't ask me. I have the same question.” They both stare outside. Leaning against the window. The moon light was now dimming slowly. Making everything mysterious. And after that woohyun lost his concentration and felt asleep.it was one of the best sleep he ever got in past years. When he woke up the sun was up, the rays were coming into the room and the whole room was now lit. The sun made the whole scene outside different. If the moon made the place mysterious and beautiful, the sun has now made it into cheerful and energetic.

He could now see the garden full of green and flowers. And the sight was beautiful. He then looked in front of him and then he saw him. Sunggyu was still asleep leaning against the window. The bright sun made his pale skin more beautiful. And for a second Woohyun thought of the scene outside Isn't worth watching. He stared at the older male for a long time until sunggyu slowly stirred and open his eyes, Woohyun looked away. As soon as sunggyu woke up he kicked woohyun straight in shin. Woohyun doubled over with pain. 

“wtf sunggyu.”

“why are you still here?” sunggyu said as he stretched himself. Their muscles were now sour because of having the same position for such a long time.

“i just woke up you bastard.” Woohyun was still in pain as he tried to get up.

Sunggyu ignored him, as of the last night conversation was just a dream and now they are back reality. like the dreamworld they created was gone as soon as the light came up.

“look my whole body is sour.” Sunggyu complain as he starched himself. 

“it is your fault that we both are like this.” Woohyun said as he stretched his back. Sunggyu raise his brow.

“why do I take your responsibility?”

“I don’t know. Just take it.” Woohyun annoyed with the pain in his body and his private area where just got kicked.

“why do I always get to take your responsibility. Why it’s always you.” Sunggyu mumbled, he was now angry at the situation. The whole situation wasn’t making any sense. They were just angry at each other for no reason. It has always been like that.

“how would I know.” Woohyun jerked his head as he walked pass sunggyu to get out of the room.

Sunggyu followed him. But woohyun froze as he open the door. There they were, sungyeol was there as he was carrying myungsoo on his back. The tall looked at his boyfriend’s boss and wonder what was he doing at the attic when woohyun was pushed by someone and he saw his own boss. Sunggyu didn’t saw sungyeol and woohyun was not moving so he pushed the male to be this out of his way 

“what the fuck woohyun get away from the door.” But then he froze as he saw his employee. Sungyeol face was showing pure shock as he saw his boss and his arch enemy coming out if the same room. Myungsoo was still asleep. Sunggyu shook his head and push woohyun another time to clear his path as he walked away.

“wtf sunggyu don't leave me here in such awkward situation.” Woohyun walked behind sunggyu being trailed by a confused and still shocked sungyeol.

“don't stay in the ‘awkward’ situation. just walk away” Sunggyu calmly said.

He had always faces his situations like that. Unlike wooyun who have always panicked.

“fuck you.” Woohyun cursed and then he turn around and face sungyeol. Sungyeol came to a halt. He looked at woohyun, truthfully speaking he was a by scared. “and you, don’t you dare to say and ask anything about this.”

“we weren’t even doing anything.” Sunggyu said.

“we just spent the night together. Fuck my whole body still aches and it’s all your fault woohyun.” With that sunggyu left and woohyun stayed their frozen. He looked at sungyeol again, poor man had the shock of his life.

“please don’t misunderstand.” Woohyun said in a small voice before he ran away.

...........

Sungyeol still had no idea if the thing he saw the other day was some kind of dream or was the truth. Because Sunggyu and woohyun were now back at their normal routine of bickering and fighting ans sungyeol was confused as fuck. Did they really spend night together or did they just sleep together but why we're they even together in the first pace. he couldn’t get the answer. Life was going as usual. And sungyeol was still stuck as he tried to ask myungsoo but the later said that he was so sleepy that he couldn't remember a thing, after a week of struggle he left the topic and had that it was just an imagination of his mind until he heard the conversation. ** Life stayed as it was even after what happened that night.

Woohyun didn’t know what to do so he just stayed the same and sunggyu gave him the same reaction. He was a bit scared of sungyeol’s reaction but it looked like the other man was confused so he let the poor man figure himself out the situation. He wanted to keep the things where they were but they started to change. The thought of sunggyu always filled his mind. Now the bickering didn't seem that bad, he actually looked forward to the time where he would meet the older male.

He wanted to deny it but the feeling were too strong that he couldn’t even do that. The thought of sunggyu with him was so alluring that it made him all giddy. He wanted more of sunggyu. That night he saw so many faces of sunggyu that his want for more had increased. It was one of the day as usual here dongwoo gave them work and for the first time he looked forward to it, dongwoo left after an hour and he was there left alone with sunggyu. After a few minutes he looked at the other male and asked directly.

“why do you even come to my life" sunggyu gave him a what the fuck look and went back to work.

“what nonsense are you spouting.”

“no... why it’s always you?”

“if you want to work with some girl you can always ask dongwoo, he might appreciate it." Sunggyu was still work in and it made woohyun angry.

How can he be so affected with the situation while the other was so calm. So he stood up and walked towards the the older male. And slammed the laptop shut. Sunggyu was confused for a second before he gets angry and pushed woohyun back.

“what the fuck. Woohyun.” Woohyun stumbled back but then he gain his balance. And walk forward again.

This time he saw a bit of fear in sunggyu eyes and for a second he did not want to proceed. But things had to be done.

“we need to talk.” He said as he seated himself in front of sunggyu. Sunggyu was still shocked but he gather himself and looked at him with with a confused look.

“about what?”

“us"

“when did you and me become us?”

“since the day we were born.”

“what actually fuck woohyun I am serous.”

“i am serous too."

“ we can’t be together, we are enemies. I can’t see you as something more than that.”

“neither can I. But the I can’t seem to get rid of your existence. Where ever I go there is you. No matter how much i try I always find you there. But now you have also conquered my mind as well. And the fact that I have my enemy in my mind all the time is worse then kissing you.” With all blabbering woohyun did he didn’t recognize the fact that he said something strange. Not until he saw sunggyu’s eyes widening and then the words hit him. 

_‘fuck’_

“do you even know what are you saying?”

“I never know what i say when I am in front of you.” Woohyun word left his mouth before he could register.

Sunggyu stood up and walk in front of him. Woohyun thought that his might be the last day he will live. But then he stared at sunggyu who was sharing back at him. Sunggyu suddenly hold his collar and yank him to stand up. Woohyun clenched this eyes expecting a hard punch, which he actually got. Cause this is no fairy tail. The punch was so hard the woohyun stumbled back and fall on his butt.

His lips we're bleeding. He looked up to sunggyu. he felt he was made fun of. But then sunggyu dropped down in front of him and woohyun thought that the beating was not over but this time he did it. Sunggyu kissed him. He kissed him slowly, the taste of blood was so visible that he couldn’t taste sunggyu for a few seconds.

But when he did he was in bliss. The kiss didn’t last longer, yet it still conveyed the message across. They were two broken souls, who couldn't find their places in the world full of puzzle. They were like broken pieces of puzzles. But then they complete each other in some ways. The life ahead of them might not be the best, they might have more ups and downs then the actual couples but they know that either they are near or far they will never be apart cause that’s how their life works and that’s how their destiny ties them.

............

Office was same as usual with all sunggyu and woohyun bickering and the staff getting into trouble. Sungyeol tried to tell myungsoo another scene he had seen not a my office and also the fact that now woohyun and sunggyu were dating but his own boyfriend didn't believe him. And he hated woohyun for that. He can’t hate sunggyu cause the other male as this boss and he liked his boss very much. But then again he was really happy that despite the situation these two find happiness and that was much he can ask for. they were two broken souls, broken pieces which find their ways together and then they for together. they might look ugly yet they were beautiful togather

**Author's Note:**

> okay there are some mistakes,,,and i am just finishing writing the sequel,it will come out in a day or two. i hope you all liked it.  
> (there is one mistake in a plot,if you don't find it im glad)


End file.
